My Shining Knight In Armour
by sockstar
Summary: Freddie brings back Carly from a party, and she decides to dance for him. Carly/Freddie.


**My Shining Knight In Armour **

**Rating: **M

* * *

**Summary: **Freddie brings back Carly from a party, and she decides to dance for him. Creddie. Smut.

* * *

"You are lucky neither Spencer or my mother is here to see you like this." Freddie was more pissed off with himself than with Carly, he never should have agreed to going to Jonah's 18th birthday party with Carly and Sam (who ended up going off on her own with Pete).

But all it took was a "Please, for me?" and he was jelly in Carly's hands.

Carly, who was in that weird zone between buzzed, and completely, utterly wasted. "What was that honneeeeey?" Carly looked up at him for the first time since he'd dropped her in his car and driven over, Freddie managed to get them into the elevator without anyone seeing Carly slung up over his shoulder being pretty much dragged along.

"I was just talking to myself again. You know, silly old Freddie. At least you are a funny drunk."

"You like it when I'm funny don't ya Freddo?" the words slurred out, followed by a strangely seductive gaze into his eyes, which quickly turned into a quizzical expression of wonder, "oooh Fredsta, what's wrong with your face? It's all icky." Carly reached up and poked the welt under his eye for emphasis, lancing pain into his eye socket.

"Well, that's from where I got punched by Jonah. You know, after I saw him drop that pill into your drink." Jonah had friends, who ended the fairly even fight, by holding him up so Jonah could aim a punch right under his eye. He wriggled free, hoisted Carly over his shoulders and they ran for his vehicle, with Carly giggling to herself all the way home.

They walked out of the elevator, and Freddie rummaged around in Carly's purse for the key to the apartment. "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SPENCER WILL HEAR!" Carly exclaimed in a hushed roar, "Spencer isn't here Carly, he's gone to visit, ah.. Girly Cow in Vancouver. He won't be back for 3 days."

"I LOVE GIRLY COW!" Carly hadn't bothered with the hushed whisper this time. "SHHHHHHHH YOUR MOTHER WILL HEAR US!"

"I'm not the one being loud Carly. And my mother isn't here either, she's doing night shift tonight at the hospital, then the morning rush at the clinic." Freddie patiently explained to Carly.

"I'm sorrrrrrrry, I'll be vewy vewy quiet, as quiet a mouse in a house. Mouse. House. Moose. Hoose. Juice. I want some juice. Please can I have some juice Mr Moose." Carly giggled to herself. "Are you looking for these?" Carly held up the keys. "You can have them." She held them out to Freddie, who reached for the keys, only for Carly to snatch them away. "But only if you kiss me."

Freddie sighed. "Just give me the keys Carly."

Carly pouted, and handed them over. "But you own me a kiss Benson." He opened the door after juggling the girl and the keys, put her on the couch, as he went over to the fridge to get her a glass of juice. He turned around to see Carly racing up the stairs.

"At least she's got her energy back." Freddie called to no-one in particular, as he followed her up the stairs.

"I'm gonna dance! I didn't get to dance at the party." Carly grabbed the remote, and hit the Random Dancing button, followed by dancing around the studio. Freddie didn't mind this, no-one else was here to watch, the noise wasn't a problem, and Carly was safe. Until Carly spotted the camera, and fiddled with it for a minute until she managed to find the big red button and started recording.

"Tape me." This wasn't a request, but a demand. "Okay, but I'm not responsible if this gets on the Internet later." He had no intention of putting it anywhere near the Internet, it was recording on it's hard drive and there was no laptop or wireless link active. Carly loved being on camera. Freddie loved filming her.

It turned him on. He couldn't help the little bulge forming in his pants, like it or not. The dancing went on for a few minutes, after the random dancing had gone silent, until Carly cried out that it was "too hot" and discarded her vest. Carly dropped the garment onto the ground, and walked over slowly to Freddie.

He started backing up, until she grabbed his shoulders and dropped him onto one of the beanbags, taking the camera, and pushing it over to the side, but still in full view. Carly jumped on him, her legs straddling him either side. "Carly, what are you doing?"

She put her hands around his neck, and dropped her head towards his face. "I said you owed me a kiss Freddie, and I'm here to collect." She smelled like vodka and strawberries. "You saved me from that awful awful boy. You are like my shining knight in armor." Carly licked her lips, and Freddie reacted in turn.

"I don't think you got that right Carly." He opened his mouth again, only to have it assaulted by Carly's lips, and his mind went blank. All he could concentrate on was the cherry red lips and her tongue dancing across his mouth. Freddie bit Carly's bottom lip, just enough for her to moan softly, and she reacted by moving on top of him. The little bulge grew enough to remind Freddie of just what was happening, and he stopped.

"Carly, this is wrong, I can't take advantage of you like this." He shook his head to emphasize his point.

"Oh Freddie, stop being such a nub, I want this just as much as you do." Carly was adamant.

"Carly, that's just the drink in you talking." He didn't want her to do anything she might regret.

"No it's not! I've just been too scared to say anything. I really want you." Carly was gazing into his eyes. "I want you for myself. Not for Wendy, not for that slut Andrea who was checking you out at the party, not for anyone else. Please. For me Freddie. Only me." Freddie had known Carly a long time, and she never said that, and looked at him like that, if she wasn't telling the truth or if it was important to her.

Freddie gave her his answer with a slow, deep kiss that kept going until Freddie had to come up for air.

"Well, looks like you are in for some fun. Is it just me or is it still hot in here?" Carly jumped up found the remote, and put on some more music. Carly walked over to the camera, and stuck it back in his hands. "Don't get up Freddie, this is your reward for keeping me safe tonight." Freddie sat back in awe, watching as Carly started wriggling around, hands all over her body and hair. His bulge was a full hard-on by now. "You like like what you see?" Carly had noticed it as well.

"Very much so." Only Carly gazing right at him stopped him from reaching down his pants and jerking himself right then and there.

Carly laughed. "You sure do, don't you." Carly got up, threw one leg high up in the air like a dancer, then spun around, with her back to him, Carly reached up behind her back, and pulled her red and black plaid patterned shirt over her head and threw it at Freddie. Carly then resumed dancing. That was his favorite garment of hers. A new favorite quickly became the pink and white frilly bra that was left over, he took in her curves, her pert body, and thanked his lucky stars that this was happening to him. Freddie had matched her movements, and had taken off his yellow and white striped shirt. Carly approved, he wasn't buff like a jock, but he was no slouch either. He was just Freddie, and that was all Carly wanted.

Carly went back over, and sat on Freddie again, his camera dropped back on the floor again. "You like to watch me Freddie, don't you. I see you when you think no-one can, and I see you try to look through my door when I'm getting changed. I see how you film me when we practice for the show, and I love it, it gets me off. I think about you watching me. Tell me you love to watch me."

"I love to watch you, Carly Shay." Carly rewarding his honestly by slowly grinding herself over him.

"Tell me you think about me when you jerk yourself off." Carly reached under her skirt and touched herself. Freddie nearly went into shock at the sight of it.

"I always think about you when I jerk off." It was true. He could start with anyone, but he would end up thinking of the dream girl next door. Freddie reached over, and ran his hands from her head and hair, down to her bra, onto her stomach, taking in all of her curves, but he hesitated as he reached the top of her skirt, as Carly grabbed hold of his hands. Red and black again. It drove him crazy.

"Not yet Freddie, I still want to dance some more. Do you think I should dance for you some more? Do you want to watch me dance?" Carly reached over and grabbed the camera, and put it back in his hands.

"You can do what you like Carly, I'm not going to stop you." He didn't think it was possible, but he was harder than he'd ever been before, and his embarrassment didn't stop himself this time. "Oh no Freddie, that's all mine now. No touchy the monkey." Carly slapped his arm, and pulled his arm out of his pants.

Carly got back up, and started dancing for him. She stood up, twirled around, before dropping onto the floor, she grabbed her knees, and opened her legs, giving Freddie a view of a black satin covered heaven, before she closed them again. Her bra was a front clasp, and she quickly unhitched it, and flung it at Freddie. He caught it, held it up to his face, and looked at her body in awe. She was all he imagined and more.

All she had left on was the plaid skirt, her satin panties, the long black stockings that went up to her knee, and her black boots. Freddie was about to stop caring about what Carly had told him earlier, and he took off his own pants, leaving him wearing only boxer shorts. Thankfully, he'd picked a plain blue pair when he changed for the party, rather than the ones with ducks on them.

Freddie was dealing with his pants, so was surprised when Carly walked back over, and stood over him. She lifted one leg over his head. "Take my skirt off." He complied, his hands running over her smooth legs and higher as he grabbed the hem of the skirt and pulled it down. She lifted one leg then the other, finally kicking the skirt all the way over onto the car attached to the wall.

"Keep your stockings and shoes on Carly." Freddie commanded, then he leaned in, and kissed her through the satin panties, and around her thighs, making her moan his name gently, before she pulled his head away.

"You can do that tomorrow, right now Freddie, it's my turn, and this is because I made you wait so long."

Carly sat back down on her knees next to him, and pulled his shorts off, releasing the hard-on that had been growing the whole time. As she took his shaft in her hands, he twitched, growling at the friction she built up with every stroke. Carly licked each of his nipples in turn, then kisses him on the neck, whilst Freddie just repeats Carly's name, over and over, as it's all that his brain can muster.

He's distracted by her hand, when she trails back down his chest, and licks the tip of his cock with her tongue, he cries her name out. Carly works down his shaft, before touching his balls, her hand still pumping up and down for a short time. Freddie looks up and wonders why she stopped, only to watch as Carly takes him in her mouth. It's the greatest view he's ever seen, and he has to stop himself from blowing right there and then.

Carly just smiles, and keeps sucking, bobbing up and down, teasing every part of him, Freddie's eyes roll into the back of his head, unable to watch, which is why he's lucky he's still got the camera pointed straight at the two of them. Freddie reaches out with his arms to stroke her long hair, some of the video's he's seen on the Internet have the guy grab the girl by the head and force her down, but Carly's lips wrapped around his dick are giving him the greatest pleasure he's ever had, and he was going to let Carly do whatever she wanted.

Carly is building Freddie up now, she can feel him tense up, Carly sucks and blows faster and faster, Freddie arches back, his toes curl, and he's getting close to the point of no return. He managed to blurt out a warning, in case Carly didn't want him to explode into her mouth.

But Carly continued working him, using her hands on his balls, massaging and rubbing them as well, Freddie groaned in ecstasy. Carly keeps pumping Freddie with her mouth, and when he finishes, his cum pools in her mouth and throat as Carly swallows it all, when she withdraws, gives him one final kiss, then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Freddie lies back, utterly spent, and Carly scooted up beside him. Freddie put his arm across her shoulder. After some time, they picked themselves off the beanbag, picked up their clothes, the camera, and went to sleep in Carly's bed, with Carly tucked into Freddie's arm.

* * *

Freddie awoke to find Carly tracing absentminded figures across his stomach. "Good morning Carly." Freddie reached his arm over to trace his own patterns across her exposed back.

"Carly.. do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah, I remember every second, and I meant every word. I love you Freddie, and don't want to share you with anyone else in the world. By the way, I took the liberty of hooking the camera up to my TV, I hope you don't mind?" Carly hadn't got very far through the tape, Carly was still wearing her bra and skirt.

"I don't mind at all. And I love you too." Freddie's face changed into a mile-wide smile, he couldn't see under the blanket, but his hands had roamed far enough to notice that the only thing Carly was wearing were her black satin panties.

"So I guess it's my turn now?" Freddie laughed, he dreamed about Carly again last night, and now was the time to make that a reality.

Carly threw the blanket off, pulled his hand down towards the middle of her legs, under her panties and showed Freddie just where to start.

Freddie started working on her, and Carly breathlessly called out, "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

**Notes: **This was written as result of a prompt on tweendom_anon on livejournal (funny story, tweendom_anon in my spellchecker suggests "heathendom"). I was driven to write it because of the complete lack of new Creddie fic, seriously, the Sparly incest ship has more new fics than Creddie recently. I also wanted to try writing smut/lemon, if I ever wanted to beta for someone who did, or want to add something like it into a future story.


End file.
